Coat
by Feyrevara
Summary: Not having an own umbrella Roy Mustang had something in his mind. How would he and Riza Hawkeye walk through the rain? sorry I am really bad at summarizing XD but yeah this would be a happy happy fic


I'm back with another fic. I can't get enough of them. I know that I am one of those few who's still fangirling about FMA, mostly about Royai. I was pretty young when the first FMA came out but still this anime/mange has a special place in my heart, it will always have.

Ps English is not my first language and I am really no good at writing. To tell you guys the truth, I am afraid about writing fics , knowing that I won't do any justice. Fullmetal Alchemist is a masterpiece and I don't want to ruin it, I just wanted to take my chance. Even so I will do my best. :D

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemidy nor it' characters

Without further ado.. Here it is. More Royai.

Hawkeye sighed as her superior once again growled and glared at the clock. As if it would move quickly as he continued to glare at it. The round black framed clock continued on moving with it's arms moving per second, minutes and hours. She expected another growl in five... four...three...two...one. Then there it goes. Sighing, Hawkeye spoke up "Colonel, do you expect that the clock would move faster with each of your growl?" Upon arriving, Havoc chuckled as he took the finished papers away from Mustang's table.

"Chief you're almost done" Havoc informed while his unlit cigarette move between his teeth as he spoke. The revolving smell of nicotine around Havoc's body was not foreign to them,they would be surprise if he smelled different.

The Colonel slumped down on his chair, eyes shut closed for a few second. "How many more?" He asked.

"Three Chief" Havoc replied. "Uh... Chief?." the blonde man scratched the back of his head.Opening his eyes, Roy lifted one of the papers. Hawkeye knew the Colonel would read them thoroughly despite his laziness and complains. If only he signed everything early, they would have finished before 1700.

Noticing the hesitation on the second Lieutenant's voice, Hawkeye spoke up "Request for early leave?"

Havoc beamed at her " you read my mind Riz"

Hawkeye rolled her eyes and locked eyes with the Colonel, they were silent as of the moment. Unspoken language passed between them. _If you didn't dozed off awhile ago then we would be able to go home early._

Roy frowned. _Why can't you let me rest for the day? All men needed rest._ Riza glared at him. In return,Their superior shrugged in defeat and finally signed the three paged paper, he turned to Havoc "what was that?" one of his bow were lifted watching the cigarette move between Havoc's mouth.

Havoc smiled expectantly and said "can I have an early leave?"

"No"

Havoc frowned and looked over Hawkeye, asking for help "Riz help me out here, I've done my work. Faster than the Colonel " that was true though, Havoc was their officer in charge among the lower ranked officers. And was more of a hard worker than the Colonel.

Knowing that Havoc already did his part, Hawkeye turned to the Colonel "Sir" no words needed between them. He knew the tune of her voice, commanding and firm. They locked eyes for a few moments, He gave in.

Mustang waved his hands and said "fine fine have it your way"

"Thank you Lieutenant!" Havoc took the papers away from Hawkeye's grip and grinned "I'll treat you for dinner next time. I'll deliver this Riz. I owe you one!" He saluted cheerfully and walked out of the room, springing from one feet to another.

"Why is he leaping like a flower girl?" Roy asked, glaring at the last two paper in front of him.

"He told us about his new girlfriend awhile ago and he would have a date tonight at a fancy restaurant with her " She rolled her eyes as Roy frowned. He braced his right arm on the table and rested his cheek on top of his hand, he began doodling something on his paper.

He mumbled about Havoc being lucky because she was slightly lenient on the Second Lieutenant than him. Hawkeye ignored him. The sky was much more darker than it was before. Forming thick layers of clouds on the blocked sun, obscuring the rays that would spread across Amestris. It was only 1700 yet the sky seemed like it was the blanket of night. She bent down and rubbed her pup's ears, Hayate rolled into his back with tail wagging. She then rubbed the pup's tummy , Hayate's feet wagged as he enjoyed Hawkeye's sweet gesture. A flash of lightning broke through the clouds sending the thunder roar above the grey sky making the small pup jumped from his position, he whimpered and took shelter underneath his master.

"It's going to be okay" she caressed his back.

"Can't we go home early? It will rain soon" She hoped that their Colonel was done. She stood and turned to him and found his eyes on her, giving that signature smile of his. "We will go home now Lieutenant, this is an order"

"No Sir" his grin disappeared and was replaced by a frown "do you want my gun behind your head Sir?"

Roy's frown deepened, he began shuffling the two remaining papers. On the corner of her eye, she saw Roy glare at the clock once again. Before she could warn him again, Roy read the papers. Sometimes she wonder, what would happen if she was not around?

Without nothing to do, she read her newly bought novel, Mustang slammed his hand on the table and stretched with a matching yawn. She glanced at the clock, it was 1830. "that's it I'm done!"

Hawkeye placed a bookmark on her book, closed it and went over her superior's table. She studied the paper, making sure he missed nothing. She gathered the signed papers and took a glance at the Colonel who was muttering about the weather. She shook her head and left the room. She delivered the papers on Grumman's secretary and went back to their office. The sky did not clear up, the rain sent light knocks on the windows making the air chilly. She knew she needed to go home as early as possible. Hayate was afraid of thunders and she can't let the poor pup shiver with fear.

Before opening the door to their office, Mustang's laugh rumbled inside. She imagined the worse for her dog, she turned the knob and swung the door open. Right behind the colonel's table, was Mustang with Hayate on his hands. His devilish grin faded as soon as their eye met. She marched toward Hayate and took him away from Roy "it-it is not what -

"what are you doing Colonel?" Mustang swallowed. Riza tried hard to push away her rage. If he try to hurt Hayate she would not hesitate to shoot him. She loved the dog like he was her own son.

"I played with him that's all" he scratched his cheek. Riza studied at her dog, he seemed to relax on her arms and doesn't seemed hurt and before she knew it He was dosing off, his head on her shoulder.

She calmed looking at Black Hayate. She watched the rain outside, it weakened so she decided to take advantage of the weakened rain. She shook her head at the Colonel and went over her desk, picked up her bag and looked for her umbrella under the table. Her mind picked up upon remembering that Breda borrowed it and forgot to return the umbrella to her. The rest of the team were gone. knowing that there were no chances left,she decided to leave "Sir, I'll be going now"

Roy turned to her smiling "Sure Lieutenant,I'll be going as well" Roy went out of the office together with her. Hayate was on her arms, finding comfort under the bad weather. They walked in silence, men saluting at them as they passed by. She nodded at them while keeping her face straight. Even if his back were on her she can feel the Colonel smiling. Maybe he has a date tonight.

"What is funny Sir?" Roy turned to her while keeping his face smiling, he looked absolutely like a child with a evil plan under his sleeve.

He shrugged as if he dismissed her questioning look. "Nothing Lieutenant"

she took a glance at the window, rain continued to pour. The officer opened the door to the entrance and saluted as he closed the door. Chills went allover Hawkeye's skin despite being covered by her uniform. "Do you have an umbrella with you?"

Roy made a nervous laugh "you have yours don't you Lieutenant?"

She wanted to scold him for not bringing his own umbrella. Even if she was tasked in protecting him, he was suppose to bring his own umbrella. "Breda borrowed it Sir' perhaps you have yours in your car?"

"uhhh no" they both watched the sky. It gave no mercy of clearing up "My car is borrowed my Madam Christmas"

"we should wait for the rain to stop Sir" She suggested. Turning back to the door.

"Perhaps not Lieutenant" Roy said. She looked skeptically at Roy. "How about we run?"

"I can't let Hayate get wet Sir and you too" Roy removed his black coat.

"Sir wear your coat, you might catch a cold"

Roy shook his head "You know that Hayate is afraid of thunder, We didn't want him to stay under this weather right?." He rubbed the dog's ears. Roy walked over to her, bringing his coat above their heads. " Shall we Lieutenant?"

"I'm afraid not Sir. You can't get wet and-

"I am with you Lieutenant noting will go wrong" he grinned "now shall we?" small smile finally appeared on her lips. "We don't want to be stranded here. "

Roy watched her patiently "have it your way Sir" she said finally giving in. She moved closer to Roy Mustang making her superior smile. She kept Hayate closer to her , the pup barked happily as Roy and Riza ran as the rain continued to pour. Their feet splashing on the ground while keeping themselves protected from rain. Despite the sad weather, the gloomy lights, the empty streets, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were laughing as they ran through the rain with Black Hayate on her arms.

Thank you to those people who liked my work especially Flareup4ratchet! You are the very first one to like and follow my works! I am really touched with your review, with that I will do my best to improve and write more :)

Shimmering sky to the first one who reviewed my work "Perfect" thank you! I am completely surprised that someone reviewed on my work. It was not good yet you provided some good reviews thank yo! I wish I could write as good as you can.

And to the others who liked my work! I was really surprised that there are some good souls who read and liked my work. Thank you everyone!


End file.
